1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trunk lid for a convertible vehicle with a folding roof, comprising means for opening the trunk on the one hand for stowing the folded roof in the trunk and on the other hand to provide access to the trunk for stowing luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The trunk lid of an automobile vehicle normally opens from the rear toward the front, which facilitates stowing luggage.
To stow the folded roof of a convertible vehicle it is necessary to be able to open the trunk from the front toward the rear. This is not convenient for stowing luggage, however.
A trunk lid has therefore been proposed which can open from the rear toward the front for stowing luggage and from the front toward the rear for stowing the folded roof of the convertible vehicle.
However, the above solution complicates the construction of the trunk lid.
The aim of the present invention is to create a trunk lid of simple construction and which opens only one way to fulfill both functions optimally, namely stowing the folded roof and stowing luggage.